Dreams
by Deranged Monarch
Summary: Yuma has a little secret he's been hiding from Astral. Keyshipping One-Shot.


"Yuma? Yuma?" Astral was floating over the boy who wasn't sleeping too peacefully. He had been groaning in his sleep and the little alien was starting to get worried. He was used to Yuma's constant snoring and quiet murmurs of kattobingu. But right now he sounded like he was in pain. Wasn't sleep the time for humans to rest?

Astral poked the little duelist's cheek with a slender finger. "Yuma..?" He mumbled softly.

Yuma's eyes opened slowly, his red eyes a bit hazy. "Wha..what is it? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He rubbed his eye tiredly.

"You were making noises. I thought you were in pain."

Yuma just gave his friend an annoyed look. "Do you_ seriously_ watch me sleep every night?"

"Of course not. I sometimes watch Esper Robin on the magic box." The 'magic box' being Yuma's television. Astral still hadn't gotten used to calling it that.

"So you _usually_ watch me."

"There is nothing else to do. I do not have to sleep as you do. I just rest in the key whenever I please."

Yuma sighed and turned on his hammock so his back was to Astral. "Dude. You're kinda creepy."

"Oh?" Astral floated down so his face was in front of the boy's. "I apologize. I do not mean to be 'creepy'." Yuma's brow twitched as he sensed Astral presence close to his face. "But you were still groaning. Is something the matter?"

Yuma opened one eye, then yelped and fell off from his hammock. He wasn't expecting Astral to be right there in his face. "Really, Astral. I'm trying to sleep. You're just scaring the crap outta me."

Astral frowned, feeling a bit hurt. He usually didn't get that feeling. He was almost always neutral. But he would feel bad when Yuma started to get-or even look-upset. Though Yuma noticed he had been acting a bit too rude to his friend. He stood up and rubbed his bottom. "Sorry I'm all pissy. I'm just tired and can't really sleep." He slicked his black hair back, a bit of his red bangs mixing in. "I've been kinda...dreaming..bad things..."

The blue alien tilted his head, the earrings on his pointy ears moving slightly to the side. "'Dreaming'?" he repeated.

"Yeah..dreaming. As in dreams," Yuma raised an eyebrow, "I've never told you about dreams?" Astral shook his head, his yellow eyes brightening with curiosity. "Well...um...it's like...a different world that you live in while you sleep."

"So if I slept as you do, I could be able to visit Astral World?"

"Um, no. It's like...a fake world. That you can control. Sometimes.. Unless it's a nightmare or something."

"I see. So...as if it were some sort of illusion while you regain your energy."

Yuma shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He sat on his hammock then looked at Astral and patted for him to sit next to him. Astral blinked then slowly floated down next to him. "So I had a bad...illusion."

Astral nodded and leaned in close to Yuma's face again. Yuma's eyes widened a bit, his cheeks flushing a slight pink from the closeness of the other.

"Observation number 22 (I don't know where his observations are anymore): humans illusionize during their resting."

Yuma cleared his throat slightly, feeling uncomfortable from the closeness of his blue friend. Being a thirteen year old boy, he got uncomfortable from_ anyone_ getting too close to him if they weren't just playing around.

"What did you dream of, Yuma?"

Yuma blushed suddenly, twiddling his fingers on his lap. Astral noticed the sudden nervousness. He put a hand on Yuma's forehead gently. The boy flinched then pushed the other's hand away. "It was just...bad. I don't wanna talk about it. I got school tomorrow."

Astral nodded understandingly and floated off from the hammock. "All right. We may speak later if you wish."

* * *

The next day, Yuma woke up late for school. Again. He ran around in only his shorts and black tank top frantically, looking for his uniform clothes. "Where the heck did I put those darned things? Gah!"

A hand grabbed the boy by his shirt, lifting him up a bit from the ground. "Yuma, are you really that forgetful?"

"Akari, lemme go, I gotta find my clothes for school!"

His older sister sighed and dropped him, then shoved his uniform at him. "You left it in the bathroom."

The young duelist blinked and stared at his elder sister for a second, then quickly started to get dressed. Akari chuckled and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" she mumbled and left her little brother to get dressed.

A small glowing orb appeared from the special key Yuma wore around his neck, then turned into Astral with his arms crossed, his slender legs crossed one of the other as well. "Yuma you seem more anxious than usual."

"Whoa!" Yuma yelped in surprise of hearing Astral suddenly and slipped while he was trying to put his pants on. "Stop doing that! You gotta warn me!"

"You never mind when I appear. May I ask why you're so excited?"

Yuma's face went red as he stared at the petite alien, whom just tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you flustered-"

"Crap! I'm late!" Yuma got up and pulled up his pants, then ran down the stairs, leaving the little alien by himself. Astral sighed and just floated after Yuma. Perhaps he really just didn't want to talk about whatever it was.

Yuma ran out the front door, only to run back in backwards a few seconds later to meet up with his grandmother who was sweeping the doorstep. "I'm going now Grandma!"

His grandmother, Haru, smiled kindly and nodded. "Have fun, dear. Don't get into too much trouble."

* * *

Finally arriving at the Domino school, the young spiky haired duelist was grateful that he was able to make it on time. Barely. He looked into the classroom, the teacher at his front desk, preparing for class.

A girl with dark green hair slicked to the side and a small bow in her hair waved to Yuma. "Hey, get in here, you're not late yet."

Yuma pouted. "Now I know who to count on if I _am_ late, Kotori. You sure know how to stay quiet." He went to his seat, plopping down on the chair.

"Alright children! Good morning, I hope you've had a nice weekend and are ready to do some learning!" the teacher said eagerly. The majority of the class groaning in 'excitement'. Excluding Kotori, who was a straight A student.

The blue spirit-like alien appeared once again from Yuma's key, 'sitting' on the air right next to Yuma's seat. "You should be listening to the professor, Yuma. Learning is good for your young mind."

Yuma just stuck his tongue out at Astral. "Like I care. I wanna duel! Not learn! What is learning gonna help with being the Duel Champion?" he whispered harshly, trying not to be heard.

"Does the history of how Duel Monsters came to be not interest you?" Which was what the teacher was giving his lesson on. To Astral, it was a wonderful topic to talk about. Of course he loved hearing anything that was spoken in the classroom, but Duel Monsters intrigued him the most.

Yuma just shrugged and laid his head on his desk. "I heard it last semester. It's kinda interesting I guess. But..uh..I'm too tired right now to listen."

"Tsukumo!"

"Gah!" Yuma stood up immediately. "Ah..uh...yes?"

The teacher glared at him. "Were you even paying attention?"

"O-of course! Ahaha...ha..." his red eyes darted towards to Astral for a second out of nervousness.

"So tell me, Yuma. Why did Pegasus create the game we know as Duel Monsters?"

"Uh.." he fidgeted with the tie on his shirt, rocking a bit on the heels of his feet, "becaaaause...he was really bored...and wanted to pass the time...or something like that..."

The class snickered at Yuma's response. He just sank back down in his seat. The teacher just shook his head and returned to giving his lesson.

"Maximillion Pegasus found ancient Egyptian carvings of creature a year or two after the death of his wife. He wanted to distract himself from his loss, so he created the cards."

Yuma gave a glare to Astral. "And you couldn't have told me this?"

"You should be paying attention, Yuma," Astral smiled.

"Thanks a lot, man." Yuma laid his head down again. He saw Astral frown, looking as though he was hurt. Why did he always have to hurt Astral when all he did was help him? He'd apologize to him later, like after what he was planning after school. Maybe get a burger for him or something. It'd be interesting to watch Astral eat.

* * *

"Yuma, wake up, class is over."

The boy opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked around, seeing that everyone else had gone, even Kotori. It was his other friend Tetsuo who had woken him up. "Oh...? Oh! Tetsuo! Uh...do you have theeee-"

Tetsuo smirked and pulled out a DVD box from his backpack. It had an attractive young woman on the cover in only a bra and panties. "It is gooood."

Yuma snatched it from Tetsuo's hand and stared at the cover, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"So, yeah, you have fun with that." The larger boy zipped up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "My sister's been bugging me to clean my room, so I don't really got time to stay here and chat." He waved his hand at Yuma and left, leaving Yuma by himself in the empty classroom.

Yuma looked at the DVD again and gulped. He couldn't really believe that he was going to-

"Why is she not wearing clothes, Yuma? That seems odd."

Crap. I forgot about him, he thought a bit annoyed. He would not want Astral to see him doing those kind of things.

"Astral...I need some private time for a little while."

Astral cocked his head to the side. "How come? You always let me be with you. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I..uh...need some alone time, that's all. I can tell you later...I guess."

Astral frowned and nodded slightly. He faded back into the pendant around the boy's neck. Said boy sighed in relief and gripped his key. He felt bad for making his friend leave like that, but he couldn't just let him wander around while he...

"Shut up, Yuma, shut up. It's a completely natural thing."

Yuma had to walk home by himself, feeling awkward without Astral floating by his side. He was used to the alien asking things he didn't know about. He found it rather cute.

He arrived home, finding it empty as he expected it to be. Akari had gone out with a couple of friends to see they could find something that would be able to be front page news. She probably would be back home for hours. And his grandmother had gone off to see Kotori's grandmother, who was one of her best friends in high school.

Yuma went up to his room and took the DVD out. He felt nervous. It wasn't like he had never explored his body before. He was a growing boy, after all. But he just felt..strange. And with the dreams he had been getting lately, he really felt awkward about doing these kind of things.

He put on the disc into the TV, and unzipped his pants.

* * *

Astral was still wondering why Yuma needed to be alone. Had he said something wrong? Did he hurt Yuma? What was wrong?

He sat on a large golden machine that dwelled within the key. Astral still did not know much of the machine, but right now he was too concerned about Yuma.

"That box..." he mumbled softly to himself, "it was odd. His face turned red when he looked at it. Humans do that when they're embarrassed." Astral tapped his chin lightly, "perhaps I should go and see if he is all right. But he might get angry if I do..He didn't want me to come out."

After a few minutes of debating with himself whether or not to leave the key, the blue alien decided he would. He felt he gave Yuma enough time for whatever he was doing.

He appear from out of the key, only to find himself in the Tsukumo's living room. Why would Yuma leave his most valuable item in the living room? Astral believed something must've been wrong with the boy. Something certainly must've happened.

Astral floated down until his feet were flat on the floor. He closed his eyes and used a small amount of his power within him to make himself solid. Still, Yuma would be the only one who would be able to see him. But he'd also be able to touch him.

Astral started walking slowly up the stairs. Of course he could still float, but he wasn't accustomed to floating while being able to touch things. He might make noise. So walking felt strange. He didn't walk very often unless needed to.

He stood in front of the attic door, which was also Yuma's room. Putting his ear to the door, Astral could hear faint moaning. It sounded the same like when Yuma was asleep the other night. Was he sleeping again?

Astral pushed the door open slowly and peaked into the room. He saw Yuma sitting in front of the television, quiet noises being heard from him. But he wasn't the only one moaning. On the TV, Astral saw a naked woman moaning and screaming in pleasure, something rather large in her lower regions. Of course Astral had no idea what this was.

He floated just a bit off the ground, going over to the boy. He blinked and stared at what Yuma curiously. Yuma's hand was rubbing his erect boyhood, his eyes closed and his mouth opened a little so quiet moans could escape. Astral looked back to the television to Yuma, trying to figure out what was going on. Yuma's moans became a little bit more louder, but one could tell he was holding back the noise that came from him.

"Astral..."

Astral blinked, a bit surprised to hear his name. Did he know he was there? Of course not, his eyes were still closed. "Yes, Yuma?"

Yuma's eyes snapped open, stopping everything he was doing. His face went completely red at the sight of his friend there. He backed away quickly, his eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here?" The alien floated close to Yuma, examining his face. Yuma scowled and pushed him away. "I told you I wanted to be alone! Why did you come!"

"I was worried." Astral's expression was sincere and innocent. Yuma bit his lip and looked away. He felt so embarrassed.

"How much did you see?"

Astral tilted his head then turned back to look at the television, where now the woman was bent over a bed while a man grinded against her hips. "I don't know." He noticed the woman's body. He had never seen humans without clothes before. Unlike the man, the woman did not have anything that 'stuck out' from between her legs. He looked down to his own crotch. Perhaps he had the same as her?

Yuma noticed Astral comparing himself to the woman on the DVD. A smirk appeared on his face, his red eyes darkening. The whole time he was touching himself, all he could think of was Astral. He was too beautiful to not think about. And now he could show the alien a new thing about humans.

"Is it interesting, Astral?"

"What are they doing? Why are they not wearing clothes? I thought it was bad to not wear clothing when others were around."

"I could show you." Astral looked to Yuma and shivered slightly from the look he got from him. Yuma grabbed the remote and rewinded the disc to where it showed the woman eagerly sucking on the man's cock as she rubbed her fingers against her own crotch. Astral still didn't get it. "Could you do what she's doing?" Yuma had pulled down his pants a bit past his knees, his legs spread slightly for Astral to see. "Please?"

Astral still wanted to know the meaning all of this. "But what is-"

He was cut off by the boy's lips attaching to his. His golden eyes widened as he felt a tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

Yuma pulled away only an inch, their noses touching just barely. "This is all a sign of endearment."

Endearment? If it was that then Astral could certainly...

The blue one knelt down in front of Yuma, staring at the boy's dick then taking a light lick at it. Yuma shiver from the touch. "D-don't just lick it..do what the lady's doing..." Astral obliged and took his boyhood into his mouth. Yuma held on to Astral blue hair, bending over slightly and moaning louder than he was earlier.

Was he liking it? Is that it? Astral had never felt so confused. But Yuma said he wanted it, so he must've liked the treatment he was getting. He moved his head down so the boy's cock went deeper. What else was the woman doing?

Before he could do anything else, Astral felt a hand touch his inner thigh. He flinched from the touch. "Astral..you're wet...?"

Astral pulled his head back up, a bit of pre-cum on his lips, which just really turned Yuma on. "Wet?" Yuma gulped and nodded, then starting rubbing his fingers against the petite alien's crotch. Astral looked down to see what the young duelist was doing.

Then suddenly something sent a flash of pleasure throughout his whole body, making him mewl, a sound he had never done in his life. He looked back to Yuma, who was only smirking ear to ear. "I didn't know you were like a girl, Astral."

"B-but I am not female.." More rubbing against his crotch to make him mewl into the air. "Y-Yuma..what..what is this?"

"Did I ever tell you you're pretty?" Yuma didn't give Astral a chance to answer before pushing him down so his back was on the floor. "You were the one giving me those dreams the other night, Astral. It was aaaall you."

Astral crossed his legs, feeling something strange tingling within him from between them. It almost made him want to cry, but not out of pain. It only confused him more and more.

Yuma pull Astral's legs apart, inspecting his crotch. He had never seen it before, but there was a very faint marking right in the middle of it. Was that what happened when Astral was aroused? Even Yuma was learning something new.

The marking was actually an opening, very similar to a vagina. Yuma licked his lips, excitement stirring from his body and pooling straight to his groin.

Astral felt hazy and groaned softly. He felt as though he was completely weightless, figuratively speaking. It felt nice.

Nice until something entered between his legs harshly. Astral widened his eyes and arched his back, the sudden intrusion sending pain like lightning through his quivering body. He picked his head up to see Yuma between his legs, his cock all the way inside him. "Y-Yuma..?"

Yuma just smiled half-heartedly and pulled back out, only to push right back in. Astral screamed this time, squeezing the boy between his legs. Tears ran down Astral's face, the lower part of his body aching. Yuma leaned down and nuzzled his face into the little alien's neck, biting lightly. He rocked his hips slowly, trying not to hurt Astral though he really felt so good being inside him.

The pain Astral was feeling started to dim down, being replaced with the pleasure he felt when Yuma rubbed his fingers against him. Except multiplied by five. He found himself wrapping his legs around the boy's hips, somewhat urging him to go a little faster. All Astral knew was that whatever Yuma was doing to him, he wanted more of it. And if it felt this good, imagine how good it'd be if he made Yuma go in deeper and faster.

Yuma was a bit surprised to see Astral wanting more. He really wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't complaining. Seeing Astral like this; eyes shut tight, moaning and quivering and wanting more, it was all just too good to be true.

The boy moved harder, thrusting deeper into the lithe body under him that only craved more and more. If anyone caught Yuma in this moment, it'd look like he was fucking the air. And odd thing to catch someone doing.

"Please..please Yuma...give me more...~!" Oh now he was begging? Yuma's smirked, more than happy giving Astral what he wanted.

"Tell me..Do you like what I'm doing to you, Astral..?" Talking during sex was always one of his turns on while watching porn, might as well try it. "Is it good?"

Astral nodded frantically. "Yes..! Yes, it is..!"

Yuma snickered and kissed Astral's lips again, finding himself being kissed back.

Astral couldn't take it anymore. His crotch was burning hot and he felt like any second now he would explode. It was as though it was too much pleasure for his body to handle. His moaning got louder and higher in pitch with each thrust.

If porn had taught him anything, it taught him when one was about to come. Astral was practically screaming from the ecstasy. He knew he was close, so he went as fast and deep as he could, watching Astral as he did.

Astral whimpered and held tightly onto Yuma, feeling something wet down in his lower area bursting from him, ripping a scream from his throat.

Watching this, Yuma couldn't take it and filled his blue friend with his seed. It felt so good to come inside of Astral, just so good.

He checked Astral to see if he was okay. The alien was panting heavily, but nothing out of the normal. "As..Astral? Um.."

"What was this?"

"Um..it's called sex.."

Astral nodded slightly, turning his head to the side, making a mental observation. Sex. It was interesting and pleasurable thing.

Yuma sighed and laid on top of the other. "Astral...that dream...I dreamt of you...doing this...and I didn't want to tell you. I was too embarrassed. I'm sorry.."

"For what?" Astral smiled to himself, placing a hand on Yuma's head and petting his wild hair. "It felt quite nice. I would not mind doing it again with you."

Yuma blinked and picked his head up again, staring at Astral. "Are you serious? Like...do all of this...again?" Astral nodded. The boy laughed softly. "Man..I love y-" He was cut off by the theme of Esper Robin suddenly coming from the TV. Astral quickly sat up, accidently pushing Yuma off of him.

"The new episode is on!" Astral crawled over to the 'magic box', happily watching the show.

Yuma smiled and shook his head. I can tell him later, he thought. Perhaps in my dreams, where I have more confidence.


End file.
